Never Alone
by MioneDraco.AP
Summary: Un OS assez court. Elle se souviendra toujours le jour où Il lui a sauvé la vie...ses intentions aussi impures furent-elles.


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voici ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, en tout cas j'aimerais avoir quelques avis ;o)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel, la nuit, par conséquent, est déjà bien entamée. Un silence presque étouffant règne dehors, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des feuilles soulevés par quelques coups de vent, et le hululement des hiboux qui loin de se reposer au chaud dans la volière du château, sont en pleine séance de chasse nocturne. L'air est loin d'être frais, ni humide, ni sec, juste tempéré, signe évident du début de printemps. On peut d'ores et déjà voir quelques bourgeons pointer le bout de leur nez, attendant le lever du soleil pour s'ouvrir. Le saule cogneur, de loin un des plus beaux arbres du parc qui entourent le château, ne sera bientôt plus le seul à posséder des feuilles vigoureuses et vertes. Voici Poudlard plongée dans la période de l'année ou le renouveau est de mise. La renaissance de la nature.

Le ciel est clair, parsemé de-ci de-là de quelques nuages. Toute juste boursouflés, ils répandent déjà en pluie fine leur contenu. L'atmosphère est calme, les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel donnant une ambiance apaisante, contrairement au silence pesant quelques instants auparavant.

Et parmi les clapotis que provoquent la pluie contre la terre ferme, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Des foulées assez rapide, mêlées de sanglots. Brisant le semi-silence qui s'était instaurée. On ne distingue par encore la forme frêle qui poursuit sa course effrénée, tenant sur ses jambes avec sa seule motivation de s'éloigner. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, fuyant quelque chose. Même si aucun poursuivant n'est présent derrière elle...

Ou peut-être que si. Du moins un regard curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Surpris d'entendre quelqu'un sangloter à cette heure-ci, dehors. Alors que non seulement c'est interdit, mais surtout, qu'il croyait être seul en cette nuit reposante. Il quitte l'endroit confortable qu'il s'est créé quelques temps auparavant, adossé à un arbre, et poursuit de ses yeux gris acier la personne qui vient de le troubler dans ses pensées, intrigué.

Le jeune homme talonne avec difficultés son apparition, celle-ci courant à perdre haleine. Cependant arrivée près d'une falaise, ne pouvant visiblement pas aller plus loin, elle interrompt son excursion nocturne. Le traqueur, dont les cheveux blond reflètent la lumière prodigué par la lune, s'arrête suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repéré et suffisamment près pour pouvoir espérer reconnaître l'être à cause duquel il est à bout de souffle.

Son regard gris métallique s'illumine, d'agacement dans un premier temps, puis d'amusement et certes de sadisme lorsque les contours de la fine silhouette se dessine plus précisément. Ainsi il peut s'apercevoir de qui se trouve en face de lui. La jeune femme continue de pleurer à chaude larmes, n'ayant pas conscience d'être épiée. Tandis que son spectateur ricane intérieurement, satisfait de la voir souffrir. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas pensé à elle ? Qui d'autre serait à une heure pareille, en train de courir dans le parc, pleurnichant ? Un sourire narquois se peint alors sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il rebrousse chemin, laissant cette âme en peine en proie à son désespoir. Peu lui importe pourquoi elle pleure, elle a sûrement une bonne raison.

Loin de culpabiliser, le jeune homme retourne sur ses pas en passant une main négligemment dans ses cheveux, secouant sa tête pour en faire tomber les quelques gouttes d'eau qui y ont trouvé refuge. La pluie a cessé, laissant cependant le sol humide. Aussi peu pressé soit-il, il s'empresse néanmoins de retrouver son arbre, espérant ainsi s'éloigner des jérémiades de la jeune femme. Seulement ses pleures, plutôt que de s'apaiser, redouble au contraire d'intensité. Il laisse un gémissement rauque échapper ses lèvres, frustré. Il stoppe sa progression un instant. Serrant les poings à intervalles réguliers, visiblement énervé. Et décide finalement, une nouvelle fois de faire demi-tour. Retournant en direction de celle qui gâche sa soirée qu'il avait prévu paisible et à la belle étoile. Pas de doute que si elle sait qu'elle l'exaspère, elle retrouvera le sourire. En attendant, il compte bien lui dire sa façon de penser.

Elle ne remarque pas plus que la première fois la présence de son observateur, le bruit de ses pas étant étouffés par l'herbe qu'il foule. Il ralentie son allure, ne voulant pas l'effrayé, remarquant à quel point elle est proche du bord. Non pas que la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe l'importe tant que ça, mais à quoi bon risquer son renvoie de l'école pour ça. Il s'approche donc tout doucement, alors qu'elle regarde l'horizon. Elle inspire et expire profondément, alors que ses pleurs semblent avoir cessé. Le vent la pousse dans le dos, envoyant ses cheveux lui fouetter délicatement le visage. Elle se sent libre, comme un oiseau prêt à décoller. Apaisée par le spectacle que lui offre mère nature, elle ferme les yeux appréciant entièrement cette sensation.

Il s'arrête et la contemple plus qu'il ne l'observe cette fois, surpris de la voir si décontractée alors que quelques instant plutôt elle était prête à s'effondrer. C'est peut-être ça la bravoure des Griffondors, cette capacité à retomber sur ses pattes. Et durant un faible instant, il envie cette qualité à la jeune femme.

Sans prévenir une bourrasque de vent, plus forte que les autres vient à l'encontre des deux jeunes gens. Elle les surprend tout les deux, et le Serpentard clôt aussitôt ses paupières, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mais les ré-ouvrent dès qu'un cri strident résonne à ses oreilles. Il ne lui faut pas plus que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la jeune brunette n'est plus devant lui, et encore moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire pour se saisir de sa baguette. Il lance immédiatement un sortilège de lévitation, après avoir rejoint le bord, sans seconde pensée. Laissant de côté tout le méprit qu'il peut ressentir pour la jeune femme et ses semblables.

Il stoppe sa chute à mi-chemin. Un cri de surprise et un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche de la concernée, même si elle ignore ce qu'il se passe. Elle sent juste son corps flotter et remonter doucement vers la berge. Cependant, elle remarque que le sortilège diminue, et la panique commence à nouveau à la gagner. Mais avant que le sort ne prenne fin, une main fine et aussi claire que de la porcelaine vient saisir une des siennes. Elle peut alors plonger ses yeux marrons dans ceux gris acier de son sauveur. L'espace d'une seconde de l'effarement transparaît dans ses pupilles, puis une pointe de dégoût, que l'on peut retrouver dans celles de son ennemi.

- Bas les pattes Malefoy !

- Tu as conscience que si je fais ça, tu retournes dire bonjour aux rochers en bas Granger ! remarque-t-il son air supérieur affiché sur ses traits.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule ! réplique-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Arrogante Sang-de-Bourbe !!

- Prétentieux Sang Pur !!Qui croit qu'on a besoin de lui même quand ce n'est pas le cas !

- Continues comme ça Granger, et je te lâche sans remord !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu en premier lieu ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du destin de quelqu'un comme moi ? demande-t-elle avec malice.

- Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi, ment-il. Tu penses bien que si j'avais su, je t'aurai laissé finir ta course jusqu'en bas, lance-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de le faire maintenant ?

- Tu continues de me poser de questions stupides sur le pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il serait judicieux que la Miss-je-sais-tout ne finisse pas la cervelle répandu sur les rochers, avoues que ça aurait été dommage, ricane-t-il. Ou tu m'aides à te remonter ?

- L'occasion de te débarrasser d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et tu ne la saisit même pas, rétorque-t-elle amusée.

- Je te jure que je peux encore changer d'avis, dit-il alors qu'il commence à ressentir le poids de la jeune femme au bout de ses bras. Maintenant tu m'aides, j'aurais pensé que tu serais plus légère Granger !

- Tu as sûrement surestimé ta force Malefoy ! interjette Hermione alors qu'elle aide le blondinet à la ramener vers la terre ferme.

Le jeune homme ne répond rien, concentré dans sa tâche, réservant ses forces pour maintenir sa prise sur la jeune brunette. Une fois que celle-ci peut poser ses mains sur la berge, Drago la lâche, reprenant ses distances. Il regarde la Griffondor reprendre son souffle, agenouillée par terre, de toute sa hauteur. Il l'observe avec son air hautain, n'attendant pas de merci, se satisfaisant de voir la jeune femme en position de faiblesse. Il sourit, ce sourire mesquin et condescendant, attendant quelques instants qu'Hermione lève les yeux vers lui. Lorsque celle-ci le fait, il se détourne aussitôt et part rejoindre, une bonne fois pour toute ce coup-ci, son arbre, souriant de plus belle.

La jeune femme reste un certain moment estomaquée à genoux sur le sol mouillée, mais soulagée d'être toujours vivante. Et ça grâce à la fouine, ce Serpentard guindé et orgueilleux. Elle secoue nonchalamment la tête de gauche à droite, elle ne doit rien à ce serpent, elle ne lui a rien demandé. Elle était venue ici évacuée son trop pleins d'émotions, sa colère contre Ron et son attitude envers elle. Elle voulait être seule. Et elle a été à deux doigts de mourir, sauvé par la personne la plus improbable qui soit…Malgré tout, malgré sa rancœur envers cet individu grâce auquel elle est toujours là, elle sait que quelque part elle l'en remerciera toujours. Cet incident restera un secret qu'ils partageront.

Drago, qui est presque arrivée où il avait élu domicile pour la nuit, repense à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques instants auparavant. Une pensée dérangeante vient heurter son esprit, le fait qu'il ait eu peur de voir cette têtue de petite Griffondor disparaître de sa vie, comme il l'a vu disparaître sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle est tombée de la falaise...Mais celle-ci repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, remplacée par la satisfaction qu'il ressent. Rien n'est plus jouissif pour lui que de savoir que Miss-je-sais-tout lui est redevable, qu'elle lui doit la vie. Que malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra faire, son existence lui rappellera toujours cette nuit où elle, Hermione Granger fut sauvé par lui, Drago Malefoy. Ses intentions aussi impures soit-elles.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilou. Quelques avis s'il vous plaît _

_Je pense faire une suite, mais pour ça il faut que je sache ce que vous pensez de cette partie ;o)_


End file.
